Maturzystka - 6.
Część 6. Zeszli ze mnie po pół godzinie, a może po trzech kwadransach? Chyba, że to trwało godzinę? Straciłam rachubę czasu. Ruchali mnie dość intensywnie, a ja ze zmęczenia chyba ze dwa razy omdlałam. Nie, żebym narzekała. Nie byli brutalni, bo nie krzyczałam, ale zamęczyli mnie. Nie widziałam zegarka, więc nawet nie wiedziałam, jak długo byłam nieprzytomna. Chwilę, kilka minut? Na szczęście była woda, więc oni pili, poili mnie, kiedy chciałam i nawet polewali ciało. I cucili wodą, kiedy traciłam przytomność. Też fajny bodziec, który pobudzał na jakiś czas. Potem już tylko błagałam, żeby mnie zostawili. Pod koniec nie miałam siły, żeby stanąć na czworakach, więc ruchali, kiedy leżałam na boku. We dwóch, pojedynczo... Po ich wyjściu leżałam i długo odpoczywałam. Zerżnęli mnie jak kurwę, która jest droga, a zapłacili tyle, że chcą ją wyruchać ‘na zapas’, bo im szkoda takiej kwoty. Starłam spermę, która osiadła w kąciku ust. Gdyby nie strach, byłby to mój najbardziej udany seks. Nie miałam wielkiego doświadczenia, ale oni byli bardzo doświadczeni. I skorzystałam na tym! Ujeżdżali mnie we dwóch z dużą wprawą. Po raz pierwszy mężczyzna wszedł w mój odbyt i nie czułam nadmiernego bólu. Potem drugi. Czerpali przyjemność z rozpychania mojej pochwy i odbytu. Wręcz przedłużali te chwile, żeby napawać się nimi. Może dlatego i dla mnie nie kojarzyły się z bólem? Wymieniali się we mnie w takim tempie i z taką sprawnością, że chwilami nie wiedziałam, gdzie jest który z nich. Wiedziałam tylko, że różnili się wiekiem. Byli dobrze wyposażeni i bardzo napaleni. Pierwszy raz spółkowałam z dwoma facetami! I zaliczyłam kilka orgazmów! A przecież mojego chłopaka odstawiłam za taką propozycję. Tylko, że tutaj nikt nie pytał mnie o zdanie. Wzięli mnie, bo mieli na mnie ochotę. No, bardziej na seks niż na mnie. Wzięli więc tę, którą dostali. Zrobili ze mną wszystko, co chcieli. Zgwałcili mnie, a ja i tak miałam kilka orgazmów. Zastanawiałam się. Zgłosić to na policję? Ale byłam pod wpływem alkoholu w domu koleżanki z klasy. Kto mi uwierzy? One wszystkiemu zaprzeczą. Jedna przeciw tłumowi. Wypadnę bardzo wiarygodnie. A moi rodzice? Jak zareagują? Jak to przeżyją? W końcu nie powinnam narzekać. Było mi dobrze. Tylko bałam się ciemności. Anonimowość ma swoją cenę. No, i wzięli mnie z zaskoczenia. Tym razem ja dotkliwie doświadczyłam, jak Ewa lubi ‘bawić się’ uczuciami innych. * Wszystko mnie bolało. Tak mnie wyginali i rozciągali. I jeszcze rozpychali odbyt! Gdybym nie była tak podniecona, pewnie skończyliby znacznie wcześniej. Ale gdy pieszczoty, seks podniecają mnie, napinam się i chłopak musi bardziej starać się. Tych było dwóch, więc to mój organizm został mocniej wyeksploatowany. Takie ogiery! Gdyby chociaż te klasowe cipy uprzedziły mnie... Umyłam się, sięgnęłam po świeży ręcznik z napisem „Dla miłych gości”. – Już bardziej miła chyba nie mogę być – mruknęłam poirytowana. Wytarłam się dokładnie i rzuciłam go na podłogę. Prysznic wezmę w domu. Tutaj nie chciałam. Ubrałam się. Na końcu założyłam szpileczki i wyszłam z łazienki. Ruszyłam do obszernego salonu. Zakładałam, że i tak niedługo stąd wyjdę. Jakże się myliłam... – I jak sunia, masz dla mnie kasę? – A niby skąd? – patrzyłam na nią zdziwiona. Faceci naprawdę zmęczyli mnie. W tej chwili marzyłam tylko o jednym. Położyć się i spać. Długo! – Takie ogiery! Mogła mnie uprzedzić! Przynajmniej miałabym z tego znacznie większą przyjemność! – myślałam raczej zadowolona. Mimo tego z niepokojem patrzyłam na Ewą. – Co jeszcze wymyśli? „Szefowa”, patrząc na mnie, ze współczuciem pokiwała głową. – Zmęczona jesteś, co? Może mała drzemka? – Z wielką chęcią... – powiedziałam wbrew sobie. Wolałam jednak nie prowokować kolejnego sporu. – Jak się zbudzę, to impreza będzie dobiegać końca, a ja spokojnie wrócę do domu. Wanda zaprowadziła mnie do pokoju i na stoliku postawiła butelkę z jakimś płynem. Wychodząc, uśmiechnęła się z wyższością. – Spokojnie, bez dodatków Ewy. Nikt inny też nie szczał do tej butelki. Możesz pić bez obaw – była rozbawiona moją nieufnością. Otworzyłam i posmakowałam. Dobra, słodkawa. Smak zgadzał się z napisem na etykiecie. Piłam łapczywie. Odstawiłam butelkę, położyłam się na kanapie i przykryłam kocem. Zakręciło mi się w głowie. Nic więcej nie pamiętam. * Kiedy obudziłam się, słyszałam sporo głosów. Budziłam się powoli. Byłam jakaś taka miękka. Ciągle budziłam się. Po jakimś czasie zdecydowałam się ruszyć, ale nie mogłam. Nie mogłam?! Szarpnęłam się i dotarło do mnie. Jestem związana! To mną wstrząsnęło. Szybciej dochodziłam do siebie. Nawet paliło się światło, ale dziewczyny pochylone nade mną zasłaniały jego źródło. W końcu poczułam jakiś drobny ból, krzyknęłam i jeszcze niżej pochyliły się nade mną. Ściskały moje nogi. Związane ręce trzymałam za głową. Linka była przymocowana gdzieś za głową. Pewnie do nogi tapczanu. – Co jest, do cholery?! – O, sunia obudziła się – usłyszałam wesoły głos Ewy. – Ilonka, wyjaśnij jej. – Jesteś naszą własnością. Zaliczyło ciebie kilka osób, więc teraz tatuujemy ciebie, żeby zaznaczyć naszą własność. Nikomu ciebie nie oddamy, nie sprzedamy. A jak ktoś będzie chciał ciebie przejąć, to powiesz, że należysz do nas i pokażesz tatuaż. Jasne? – Co?! – próbowałam szarpnąć nogą, ale nic z tego nie wyszło. Siedziały na mnie. – Nie ruszaj się, bo krzywo wyjdzie. Pod kostką będziesz miała nasz tatuaż. Ktoś zapalił drugą lampkę. Przytrzymywało mnie sześć dziewczyn. Prawie cała grupa Ewy! Moje protesty nie zdały się na nic. Na chwilę uśpiły mnie chloroformem. Potem bolała mnie głowa, ale dość szybko doszłam do siebie. Na ten wieczór miałam dość wrażeń. Instynkt podpowiadał mi, że zaproszenie nie jest całkiem bezinteresowne, ale żeby potraktować mnie aż tak... Cóż, Ewa zabawiła się moim kosztem i to wówczas, gdy dobrowolnie do niej przyszłam! No, nie całkiem dobrowolnie, bo za absencję grożono mi karami, ale jednak. Byłam wściekła na siebie za taką dziecinną naiwność. Dosłownie! Dzieciaki w przedszkolu byłyby bardziej czujne ode mnie! Żenada! Może z nimi powinnam konsultować moje pomysły? Dziewczyna z prowincji! I chyba nowy rekord naiwności. Tak się dać złapać! Gówniane zaproszenie na imprezę... Jakby tego było mało, byłam prawie bezradna, gdy planowałam jakąkolwiek formę rewanżu. Brak wsparcia, przytłaczająca przewaga przeciwnika, z ugruntowanym w szkole „pijarem”, moje doświadczenie niebezpiecznie oscylujące w granicach zera, ale za to imponująca naiwność! Całe szczęście, że z tych kontaktów czerpałam jakąś niewytłumaczalną, perwersyjną przyjemność, graniczącą z rozkoszą, bo inaczej skończyłoby się to głęboką depresją. W najlepszym wypadku. * Kiedy siedząc w majtkach, oglądałam tatuaż, czerwone serduszko w czarnym kwadraciku, Ewa jeszcze dobiła mnie ostatnią niespodzianką. Na zakończenie imprezy. – Gisia, zapłać naszemu koledze za tatuaż. – Ja? To chyba jakiś żart?! – byłam przekonana, że za chwilę wpadnę w szał. – Masz tupet! – Mnie nie interesuje, kto zapłaci, ale czekam na kasę – chłopak nie wyglądał na zadowolonego naszym sporem. Raczej niecierpliwił się. – Dziewczyny, to wasz pomysł. Na mnie nie liczcie – definitywnie zbierałam się do wyjścia. – Dziewczyny, weźcie sunię – znudzonym głosem poleciła Ewa. Zanim się zorientowałam cztery trzymały mnie i siłą posadziły na kanapie. Mimo stawianego oporu, znowu przegrałam, więc w końcu ściągnęły mi majtki. Półleżałam na kanapie z zablokowanymi rękoma i rozkraczonymi nogami. I z gołą cipką. – Proszę, twoja zapłata w naturze – Ewa wykonała do chłopaka zapraszający gest, jak gospodarz oferujący wolny stolik w restauracji. Oparł ręce na biodrach. Był zaskoczony. Popatrzył na nią, potem na mnie. Znowu na nią. Na twarzy coraz wyraźniej rysował się grymas niezadowolenia. – No, dobra – zdegustowany chłopak wzruszył ramionami – ale prośba na przyszłość: chcę gotówkę niż taką... – No, co ty! To żadna dziwka! Koleżanka od nas! – rozbawiona Ilona zareagowała pierwsza. Inne śmiały się cicho, rozbawione jego opinią na mój temat. * Wściekłam się. Nie dość, że gwałcą mnie, to jeszcze zasugerowały mu, że jestem dziwką?! I pewnie dawały do zrozumienia, że dam dupy za tatuaż?! Przecież widać, jak mi na nim zależało! Aż musiały mnie uśpić. Dziewczyny przytrzymały mnie. Nawet Ewa! Słyszałam trzask zamka rozpinanych spodnie. Nie chciałam. Krzyczałam, protestując, ale żadna nie zareagowała. Wiedziałam, że pokój jest wyciszony. Nie przejmowały się moimi wrzaskami. Nie puściły mnie. Chłopak już macał pochwę wilgotną dłonią. Moje drobne ruchy, tylko na tyle mogłam sobie pozwolić, nie przeszkadzały mu. – Nie ruszaj się! – krzyknął i dał mi siarczystego klapsa w tyłek. A jednak przeszkadzały. Zabolało mnie. Po chwili wszedł. Cały! I bez gumki! Tu wszyscy ruchają się bez zabezpieczeń?! Krzyknęłam i chciałam ruszyć biodrami, ale on też był silny. Domyśliłam się, że wilgotną dłoń zawdzięczał lubrykantowi. Ruchał mnie w stałym rytmie. Po pewnym czasie uderzał mocniej, a dziewczyny poluźniły chwyt. I wtedy szarpnęłam wszystkimi kończynami! Nie! Jednak dziewczyny w porę zareagowały. On też mnie przycisnął. Dziewczyny narzekały i mocno ściskały mnie, a chłopak ruchał. Chłopak, bo miał jakieś 28 lat. – Odwróćcie ją – polecił zasapany i wyszedł ze mnie. Mimo, że szarpałam się, dziewczyny sprawnie wykonały polecenie. Miały wprawę. Doświadczałam tego po raz kolejny. Szamotanina nic nie dawała, bo już leżałam na plecach. Chłopak klęczał ze sterczącym penisem i uśmiechał się. Z tego wszystkiego nie zauważyłam, że przygotowały coś jeszcze. Na kostkę prawej nogi założyły mi i zapięły szeroki pasek skóry. Pociągnęły prawą rękę i prawie dotykałam stopy. Szeroki pasek skóry objął nadgarstek i też został zapięty. Puściły kończyny. – No, nareszcie! – westchnęłam z ulgą. I prawie natychmiast przyszło rozczarowanie. Obydwa paski były połączone krótkim, ale solidnym łańcuchem! Takie kajdanki. Za chwilę to samo było z lewą nogą i ręką! Dziewczyny rozbawione, ale z ulgą wycofały się z kanapy i przyglądały swojej robocie. Chłopak położył się na mnie i płynnie wszedł. W ogóle nie krępował się ich obecnością! Stęknęłam. Był spory, a właściciel agresywny. Już ruchał, opierając się na przedramionach. Nogi i ręce kołysały się w rytm jego bioder. * – Dajcie mi pobawić się suczką w samotności – polecił spokojnym tonem, patrząc w kierunku dziewczyn. Ewa z uśmiechem pokiwała głową. Powoli zaczęły wychodzić z pokoju. Rozpiął mi bluzkę, potem stanik i przełożył go nad głową. Zaczęłam głośno protestować, ale uderzył mnie w twarz. Szok! Zatkało mnie! Nabrałam powietrza, otworzyłam usta, żeby krzyknąć i wtedy uderzył mnie po raz drugi. Jeszcze mocniej. Już nie odważyłam się zaprotestować. Miałam łzy w oczach. Powstrzymywałam się przed płaczem. Przestraszyłam się. Coś zaniepokoiło mnie w jego głosie. – Wypuśćcie mnie! – Nie popsuj jej za bardzo. To jeszcze młoda sunia – Ewa poważnie spojrzała na niego. Mnie zignorowała. Obojętnie kiwnął głową. W ogóle nie przejął się jej uwagą. Ruchał mnie bardzo brutalnie. Skute dłonie i nogi dodatkowo podniecały go. Ruchał w pupę, a potem wchodził w usta i dławił mnie penisem. Wbijał penisa do pochwy i kręcił moimi nogami jak wskazówkami zegara. Położył mnie na boku i na zmianę rżnął w pochwę i w odbyt. Jęczałam, krzyczałam, gdy ból był nie do zniesienia, ale jego to tylko nakręcało. Dłonią zatykał mi usta i nos, a wówczas z sadystyczną satysfakcją patrzył, jak duszę się. Wyraźnie smakował te chwile. Napawał się, wręcz sycił widokiem mojego cierpienia. Śmiał się coraz głośniej, obserwując moje bezradne próby uwolnienia się z jego uchwytu. Kiedy byłam wyczerpana i bliska utraty przytomności, nieoczekiwanie przestał mnie ruchać i spuścił się na twarz. Miał jeszcze trochę sił, więc ruchał mnie jeszcze w odbyt aż penis zaczął wiotczeć. Pomagał sobie palcami w pochwie. Gdyby nie przemoc, pewnie wyłabym z rozkoszy. Wytarł penisa w moją szyję, piersi, brzuch. Potem jeszcze użył moich majteczek i wepchnął je do pochwy. Wrócił z łazienki, zapinając spodnie. – Zawołam twoje koleżanki. Mała, nadajesz się do takich zabaw – był zadowolony. – Daj znać, gdybyś chciała na tym zarobić. Wiesz, gdzie mam firmę. Znajdę chętnych na ciebie. Uwierz mi na słowo, sporo facetów lubi takie młódki. I chętnie sporo zapłacą. Cześć, mała! – wyszedł, zostawiając mnie w tych kajdankach i oblepioną jego spermą. To był bardzo kosztowny tatuaż. W końcu pojawiła się Ilona, rozkuła mnie i zaczekała aż umyję się. Majteczek już nie założyłam. Dziewczyna jechała w tym samym kierunku, więc zabrała mnie ze sobą. – Spoko, mnie nie musisz płacić za przejazd – zażartowała sobie. Nie śmiałam się, ale ona nie przejmowała się moim milczeniem. Wysadziła prawie pod naszym blokiem. Kiedy dojechaliśmy, położyła rękę na moim kolanie, przytrzymała mnie i powiedziała: – Twój udział w takich imprezach może wyglądać zupełnie inaczej. Wiele zależy od twojej inicjatywy i możliwości. No, chyba że sprawia ci przyjemność, robienie za ogólnodostępne ruchadełko. Takie też są u nas mile widziane. Zresztą, widziałaś Jessicę. – Nachyliła się nade mną i niespodziewanie sięgnęła do krocza. Mocnym chwytem trzymała mnie za cipkę. – Pomyśl nad tym! Szarpnęłam się. Miałam dość macania na dzisiaj. – Spokój, suczko! Od udziału w naszych imprezach nie uciekniesz, a możesz wiele zyskać. Na razie testujemy twoją atrakcyjność i jak widzisz, dobrze bawimy się. Niezależnie od tego, co zdecydujesz, i tak czeka na ciebie jeszcze parę niespodzianek. No, a teraz zmykaj do domciu. – Cześć – burknęłam i wysiadłam. Byłam pewna, że Ewa kazała mnie tak nastraszyć i przetestować nastrój przed pójściem do domu. Ilona nawet nie odpowiedziała na moje pożegnanie. Sądziłam, że odjedzie, ale jeszcze otworzyła okno po mojej stronie: – Zapomniałabym przekazać polecenie. Nie przychodź w staniku do szkoły! * Przyszłam bez stanika do szkoły, a w szatni Wanda jako pierwsza sprawdziła, czy spełniłam polecenie. Jeżeli wpadałam do klasy w ostatniej chwili, to już na przerwie jedna wydelegowana podchodziła do mnie i sprawdzała, czy zastosowałam się do polecenia Ewy. Na korytarzu robiły to dość dyskretnie. Dzisiaj to była nasza ostatnia lekcja. Przebieramy się w szatni po wf-ie. Akurat na tej lekcji brak stanika mi nie przeszkadzał. Nachyliłam się nad torbą, stojąc tyłem do grupy. Mój błąd. Słyszałam jakieś głupie żarty o wystawionej pupie jako propozycji. Głośny śmiech. Udawałam, że nic nie słyszę. Już ignorowałam takie zaczepki. Zresztą, ten rodzaj zaczepek dotyczył wielu dziewcząt w szatni i wszystkie śmiały się z tych tekstów albo lekceważyły. Nagle zarzuciły mi coś na głowę! Chyba worek z nieprzezroczystej tkaniny. Podniosłam ręce, żeby zdjąć to ‘coś’. I wtedy dwie dziewczyny chwyciły mnie za ręce! Szarpałam się, ale wiedziałam, że przegrałam. Zrobił się spory tłok. Krzyczałam, żeby mnie puściły. Któraś trzymała mnie za głowę, a inna wepchnęła mi jakąś zwiniętą szmatę w usta. Skarpetki po wf-ie? Może. Nie potrafiłam jej wypluć. Potem naciągnęły koszulkę na głowę i podciągnęły stanik. Dziewczyny trzymały mnie za ręce i w końcu wykręciły je. Jęczałam z bólu, ale prawie w ogóle nie było tego słychać! Czyjeś ręce szarpnęły moje spodenki i majtki. Wykręcałam biodra, ale to także nic nie dało. Kiedy ściągnęły mi spodenki do kolan, próbowałam kopać na oślep, ale te dwie wykręciły mocniej ręce i znieruchomiałam z bólu. Opanowały mnie. Jakaś dziewczyna nadepnęła na spodenki i majtki, ściągając je do kostek. I przykryła dłonią moje krocze... Usłyszałam wybuch śmiechu i oklaski. Nie miałam pojęcia, która mnie obmacywała. Spróbowałam cofnąć biodra i wtedy dziewczyny przycisnęły mnie do ściany. Od razu gwałtownie odsunęłam się. Ściana była zbyt zimna. Wybuch śmiechu. I czyjaś dłoń łapie mnie za pierś, inna za drugą. Nie mogę nawet szarpnąć ciałem, bo dziewczyny zbyt mocno wykręciły ręce. Wraca dłoń, która macała mnie po kroczu. Nie wiem, czyja, ale czuję te same perfumy. Znowu depcze moje spodenki i majtki. W milczeniu ugniata łechtaczkę. Robi to dość brutalnie. Nie mogę bronić się! Wszystkie dobrze bawią się, oglądając macanie moich piersi i łechtaczki. Padają chamskie komentarze. Obserwatorki licytują się na wulgarne propozycje, co jeszcze ze mną zrobić: – Wsadź jej szpilkę do dupy! – Pociągnijcie za cycki aż padnie ryjem na posadzkę! – Dziewczyny! A może dać jej czyjąś dupę do wylizania? Po co marnować papier w toalecie? – ryk śmiechu i oklaski. Aż boję się, co będzie dalej. Potulnie stoję, trzymana za wykręcone ręce, czekając na dalszy ciąg. – Wyruchaj szpilką! – Laski! Laski, słuchajcie! Jednak któraś powinna wyruchać jej dupę! Inaczej trudno będzie jej używać. – Ale nadal jest taka harda. Zanosi się, że będziemy miały switchkę w swoim gronie... Skąd u nich taka nienawiść wobec mnie?! Dziewczyna wpycha palec do pochwy. Wycofanie bioder nie pomaga. Pcha mnie palcem tak mocno, że wpadam plecami na ścianę. I przy dopingu widzów zaczyna mnie ruchać dwoma palcami! Teraz inna ręka chwyta moją pierś. Pieszczoty nie są już łagodne. Dłoń chwyta brodawkę i zaczyna ją ściskać, wykręcać. Raz wolniej, raz szybciej. Drżę i kręcę głową, sygnalizując ból, ale nikt nie zwraca uwagi. Moje reakcje bawią, więc dłoń coraz intensywniej wykręca brodawkę z sutkiem, żeby patrzeć, jak wiję się z bólu. Druga dłoń ociera się o moje udo i juuużżż druga dziewczyna wpycha palec do mojej pochwy... Ruchają mnie dwie dziewczyny! Rozbawienie widzów sięga szczytu, szczególnie kiedy uginam nogi, żeby sprowokować głębszą penetrację. * Znowu słyszę wulgarne żary. A ja uodparniam się na gadaninę, żarty i potrafię czerpać satysfakcję z tego anonimowego ruchania. Zwłaszcza, że dłoń brutalnie ściskająca brodawkę zaczyna łagodnie macać pierś. A może to inna osoba? Nieważne. Uciska, głaszcze, pociera, muska moją pierś. Robi to całą powierzchnią dłoni, jednym, albo kilkoma palcami. I robi to tak... trafnie. Drugą pierś maca inna dziewczyna. W szatni robi się znacznie ciszej. Niektóre dziewczyny chyba śmieją się ze mnie, ale dla mnie jest to obojętne. Paluszki w pochwie robią swoje i już jestem bardzo podniecona. Nie tonuję, nie hamuję swoich reakcji. Nie wstydzę się moich reakcji, jestem coraz głośniejsza i nie chcę, żeby przerwały. Świetnie mi dogadzają. Publiczność prawie milknie. Jęczę, stękam, wydaję urywane, chrapliwe dźwięki tłumione prze szmatę w ustach. Szatnia milknie. Chyba wszystkie patrzą. Czasami słyszę pojedynczy chichot. Któraś w pochwie zaczyna brutalnie ruchać mnie. Och, jest mi tak dobrze... Wydaję z siebie jakieś rzężenia. Pochylam się, ale dziewczyny, które wykręcaj mi ręce, podtrzymują mnie. Nie docierają do mnie żadne komentarze. Dochodzę! Rozkosz ogarnia całe ciało. Wyję głośno, ale i tak niewiele słychać. Mam odlot. Wpadam w stan takiej błogości... Ale jakiej! Szumi mi w głowie. Nikogo i niczego nie słyszę. Obie dziewczyny wysuwają mokre palce. Na moment chyba tracę przytomność. Kiedy dochodzę do siebie, ciężko oddycham. Zrywam worek z głowy, ściągam koszulkę. Siedzę na ławeczce. Nie pamiętam, kiedy usiadłam. Pomogły mi usiąść? Też nie pamiętam. Nogi mam rozrzucone, majtki i spodenki zrolowane na wysokości kostek. Obnażona cipka jest dobrze widoczna, bo przecież podciągnęły mi koszulkę i stanik. W zasadzie siedzę naga. Jest inaczej. Dopiero po chwili spokojnie analizuję sytuację.